Perfect Pokemon Journey that goes to Hell
by sicskater
Summary: young Jaime, a pokemon trainer, goes out on a journey destined for disaster


DIsclaimer: Hi. now before your read my story, read my disclaimer. Now i am only sharing all the characters in this story. I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM THESE CHARACTERS OR POKEMON!! Those pokemon and pokemon characters belong to Nintendo. The other characters are made up. THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE NOT REAL THEY ARE FAKE AND DO NOT EXSIST!!!!!!!! this is only a story that pokes fun at pokemon and other people. I do not wish to offend anyone THESE AR ONLY JOKES I AM NOT FOR REAL! If you do become offended STOP AND DO NOT READ AND FURTHER OR ELSE YOU WILL PROBLY BE OFFENDED EVEN MORE!! enjoy  
  
Parental Advisory Explicit Content  
  
From perfect pokemon journey to Hell  
  
Jaime is a 15 year old beginner Pokemon Trainer. He likes to Skateboard and he skates everywhere. He like Heavy Metal and Punk Rock music. He loves the band KoRn. He has Brown hair and eyes, and is about 5'9 and is about 130 lbs. Well thats it and now read about his fucking pokemon adventure!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It all started on the morning of june 1st in the peice of shit town called Bark Town where people must bark a lot to look kool to each other. jaime the "wannabe" pokemon trainer is about to go to Professor Redwood's laboratory and get his very first pokemon and so now he won't be a "wannabe". Jaime walks in and sees the professor getting laid by some ugly slut named Hailey. Jaime say, " What the fucks this damn bitch doing in here when im supposed to get my motherfucking pokemon. I thought you had more class than this." Pissed off by this, Jaime walks over and bitch-smacks Hailey. Professor Redwood gets up and puts his lab coat on and walks over to desk and puts the pokemon out on a desk and says, " Jaime hurry your fucking wannabe ass over here and pick your fucking pokemon out fast so i can get back to my pleasure time." Jaime purposely takes his time getting to the desk. He picked a Totodile because it looked like Godzilla. then Jaime walked over to Hailey and smacked her again and said, "BITCH GIVE ME HEAD BEFORE I GO!!!" She did like a dumb bitch that she is. And when Jaime left Professor Redwood smacked the dumb bitch with his dick then threw her out of town. Well anyway, Jaime is now off to his pokemon jorney.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Well Jaime is off to his adventure. He must first make it to Sap town. Its about 5 mlies away. Well as Jaime is walking some fat fuck yells, " Hey kid, u got pokemon!"  
  
Jaime says," Yes, i just got one why u wana battle cus I'll kick your fat fucking ass back to Burger house where you can eat more cus your so fucking depressed that you lossed!"  
  
The fat fuck answers saying," Hey! Who the fuck you talking to you hot dog slinnger? I was born fat and now were gona have a Pokemon battle you skinny fart!  
  
"Yeah and Im gona kick your fat-fart-tica ass! Besides what is a hot dog slinnger?"  
  
" Like the fuck I'm telling you! Lets battle!" Well the fat fuck sent our a fucking level 3 Pigey and Totodile killed the piece of shit on the first more by scratching it. The fat fuck started crying and he walked back to Burger House where he atw the whole supple of bugers, fries, and drinks; and during the whole time he cried about the fucking loss.  
  
Jaime says, "As shown on Jerry Springer, when fat ppl get depreesed they don't stop eating. And I was right as too what he was going to do!"Jaime kept walking and then he hit Sap town and he went to the pokemon center to heal Totodile for nothing since the piece of shit Pigey didnt even attack. oh well, Totodile will fell better. After that he went and got some food and don't worry he just got 1 burger, 1 small fry and 1 mediam cola unlike that fat fuck who ate every fucking thing. After he ate he asked this dude, "Where the fucks the pokemon gym so i can beat that gym leaders ass?"  
  
The dude said," Uhh shes on the north side of town. Just go straight for about 4 blocks then head left for about 2 blocks and you should see it."  
  
"Thanx", Jaime said.  
  
"No problem." the dude said. So Jaime went 4 blocks and turned left and went 2 block over and then he saw it. He walked in and then he saw the gym leader sitting on her chair reading a playgirl magizine.  
  
Jaime then yell in disgust," Put that piece of shit book down and lets have us a pokemon battle!"  
  
"Who the fuck you talking to dick-wad! Aight, now don't cry when i beat your ass senseless" she said. And then she turned the book around and showed Jaime a pic of two fagets going at it. Jaime threw up and ran to the bath and didnt come back for 30 min. The toilet got cloged up because he threw up so much.  
  
"Okay I feel better now tho your toliet is clogged up from my throw-up. Lets have this fucking battle so I can get my first badge!" Jaime said.  
  
"I choose you Geofag (Geodude she means, but she sucks so she calls him that)" said Ashley as she threw out the poke ball  
  
"I choose you Totodile" Jaime said as he threw out his only poke ball. The pokemon fought!  
  
"Totodile! Watergun now!"  
  
"Geodude!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ashley yelled as geodude got his ass kicked again. Then she sent out Onix "Go Onix bind that shit till he dies!" Onix binded Totodile, but Totodile Waterguned Onix and Onix fainted " Goddamnit you dick! Well i always got Sandslash! Go Snadslash!  
  
"Totodile watergun"  
  
"Sandslash dig" the water gun missed but the dig move worked and Totdile was hit into the air! When Totodile came down he did a watergun and it hit. Sandslash got pissed by this and ran at Totodile and tried to slash him but Totodile barely avoided the attack. Totodile did Bubblebeam at Sandslash and it hit and took Sandslash out."SHIT YOU WON U ASSWIPE!"  
  
Jaime said,"Haha I won and i get a badge!Yaya!  
  
"Heres your badge and why don't we go to my room and get to have a real battle."  
  
"Thats what I'm saying" Jaime said. And Jaime was happy cus Ashley was his age 15 and she was a blonde with a prefect body. They went into the room and they started kissing and taking each other clothes off. They lay on the bed kissing and Jaime moved down he soft, smooth body kissing and licking it. he went down her right leg and came up her left and there he started on the freshley saved pussy. He started licking it. and then he sucked on the pussy lip and then he stuck his dick in her pussy. She screamed very loud throughout this. And then her orgazm came out for the fifth time. Twice when he was licking and twice when he was sucking the pussy. Her pussy wasn't that tight, but tight enough since Jaime guessed this was he third of forth time fucking. Then she started on him licking and kissing him then she gave him head and he nutted all over her mouth and she swallowed it all. And after a couple more kisses Jaime and Ashley got up and put there clothes on and went outside. Ashley was having a hard time walking do to what had been done to her. She told him it was the best she ever had and she gave him a kiss and Jaime left on his jorney to goto Green town.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
As Jaime skateboards down the road, he sees that fat fuck again in a pokemon battle. And again hes getting his ass kick real bad by this real hot girl. So Jaime skated over to watch the battle. Well the fat fuck got a geodude, and his Pigey is now a Pigeotto. The girl had a Electabuzz,Squirtle, and a Cyndaquill. Geodude and Squirtle were going at it and as you know Geodude go killed due to Squirtle's bubblebeam attack. The fat fuck got mad and then looked over at me and said, "Oh god its you again you faget. Fuck off before I beat the shit out of your fagy ass!"  
  
Jaime said, "WHo the fuck you think your talking to you fat piece of shit! If anyones a faget here its you cus i saw your fagy ass on Baltimore Street yesterday selling your fat to another fat guy for 4.9 cents! And if i beat your ass again you would be going back to burger house again and eating everything they had in stock like last and i saw you do it to so don't try to deny!" The girl started to laugh.  
  
"What the fuck you laughing at bitch!" said the fat fuck angerly.  
  
"DON'T FUCKING TAKE IT OUT ON HER THAT SHE KICKED YOUR ASS AND I'M TELLING YOU WHAT I SAW! SO FUCK OFF FAT BITCH BEFORE I TAKE THIS PERSONALLY AND KICK YOUR FAT ASS!" Jaime said very pissed off.  
  
"You know what i don't need to take this punishment I'm leaving!" the fat fuck said  
  
"Yeah fuck off fat ass and go eat some more food!" the girl said. So the fat fuck left and went to Buger house yet again and ate everything there again.  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me. I think your funny. My name is Julie. What is your name?" the girl asked.  
  
"My name is Jaime and don't worry about that fat-fart, hes just depressed again and I'll probly see him again"  
  
"Cool. One battle and now I wana kill him that basterd!"  
  
"Same here. So where you heading"  
  
"Green town. You?"  
  
"Same here. Is allright if i walk with you there."  
  
"Yeah. Your cool and cute."  
  
"So are you." Jaime said and as they walked they got to know each other. Julie is 15 too and shes about 5'1 and about 110 pounds. She has blonde hair that comes down to her shoulders and has brown eyes. Prefect body. Likes Punk rock and Heavy metal, but like punk more. She skateboards but doesnt do much tricks unlike Jaime who in a couple of years would get so good he could become pro and be at Tony Hawk and Steve Callabreo's skill level. she just started pokemonm training a month ago. And most important for Jaime, shes single and she has a little crush on Jaime, but so does Jaime.  
  
Well its night time now and they have all of 2morrow to go till they reach Green town. They set up camp and sit by the fire and talk. They kept on getting close to each other till they were right next to each other. Then they started to kiss and make-out. Jaime wanted to fuck her but he had to condom and plus she was a virgin and Jaime didn't wana rush her and loosing her virginity in the woods wouldn't be that good of a setting or time, so Jaime decided he was going to fuck her in a hotel of something like that where its "romantic" and shit like that. Well after 10 minutes of making-out they stopped and went to sleep right next to each other since now they are both boyfriend and girlfreind (or they go with each other, or they go out, ect. what ever way you wana put it that they are in a relationship.).  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Well the two are off again. At night they should be at Green town. Well they walked along talking to each other and then came this motherfucke high as shit of old mans weed. He said,"Uhhhh. Hiiiiii.......are u aliens cus your green.......Wow you must come from Green town........they all green and shit.............. dude wow the sky is black and I have a purple wee wee............. I HAVE A PURPLE WEE WEE! Its real sexy........... ahhhhh.........." Jaime smacked him and he then said, "Wow a piece of cum just hit my face and i got gray shit coming out of my mouth........d...u...d...e.................." He feel asleep with blood comeing out of his moth from the punch. So Jaime took his blunt, weed, and papers. Jaime smoked the rest of that blunt and shared another one he made with julie and now they both high as shit off that old mans weed. Jaime was acting like asshole. He kept walking into shit and them fucking it. He walked into this hot girl and was like, "Dude..........You ugly........" The women smacked him and he said," Oh sexy uhhh uuhhh." then he kissed and humped her. She smacked him and ran off. During this Julie was talking to the ground saying it was some fat fuck and she was fucking it and stuff.  
  
  
  
About 30 minutes later they found a place in these bushes and fell asleep. They both had wet dreams about each other. They woke up 4 hours later with very bad headaches. SO they took about 20 aleave, but that didnt do shit but fuck them up even more so they took 4 tylonel and were good. They skated ti'll they got to Green town andthat made the trip to that Green town shorter. They made it there before dark. and went to a hotel. There they smoked some normal weed and went to sleep and had more wet dreams about each other.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
  
  
Well they got up and showerd and then left. They went to Breakfest Place and Jaime had French toast and Julie had Pancakes, backon, and eggs. When they went to pay for the check, Jaime asked the cashier where the gym leader was. The cashier said,"Ummm... There is no gym leader here."  
  
"thanx" said Jaime who was very pissed. As they left they saw that fat fart with a fat girl go into Breakfest Place. The store owner rushed everyone out and put a sign up witch read," Out of buisness for 1 year due to fat motherfucking hogs coming and eating all my motherfucking food and that takes years to restore. Oh well, we'll get alot of money from it."   
  
Suddenly the fat fuck said," I aint paying or else I'll eat everything in this town including Pokemon and people!" So the owner change the sign to,"Out of buissness because dumb fat fucks wana eat all my motherfucking food for free and eat the whole fucking city if they dont. Fuck them. Im leaving b4 i get eaten. We are offically closed for life!" Then the owner shot himself as the fat bitch was coming near him.   
  
Jaime and Julie went home and since they had a good breakfest decided too make out. Then Julie said,"I'm ready. The timing is perfect and i can't resist no more!" So Julie started to strip Jaime and kiss him slowly. she moved down and sucked his dick and SWALLOWED. (hehe). Then Jaime took her and started kissing her neck and then moved down and kissed, grabed, and sucked her titts. then her kissed her naval (bellie button for dumbasses who don't know what the fuck it is). he licked slowly around it, teasing her and then she said, " Don't tease anymore. Hit my shit."   
  
So Jaime stinned by her words said,"As you wish my princess of sex!" HE went down to her pussy and begain to lick slowly outside of it and inside. Julie screamed in pleasure wishing this moment wold not stop. Then Jaime struggled to get his dick into her tight ass pussy, but don't worry he did after 5 min of pushing. Julie was in pain but a pain she never felt before. The kinda pain that hurts like hell but feels as if you were in internal extacy. a feeling that can't be described. She screamed loudly. She screamed Jaime's name so fucking loud people 5 rooms down heard the bitch. Then she had her 1st orgazim and screamed 2 motherfucking times louder (about 10 rooms now for dumbasses who can't figure what 2 times ment or who are too dumb enough to not know how too multiply). Jaime was vigorlessly hummping her and she did another one. He then pulled his dick out, licked her orgazim up, swallowd it, turn Julie upside down and stuck it straight up Julie's tight ass. Julie screamed in shock but enjoyed it . Jaime kept on hummping till he nutted in her ass. then he started to lick her assole. (don't worry there wasnt any shit on the asshole. he lick around it slowy then fast. Then he moved down the legs very sloly making sure he didnt miss a spot too lock on her leg. Then he licked her foot and toes. Slowly around the toes. Julie was being tickled to death, but she was in total extacy. Jaime Moved to the other foot and did the same thing. then julie took her feet and jerked off Jaime with them ( don't fucking ask how she thought of this. sound kinki tho.) Jaime loved it and nutted within 2 minutes. ( a world recored i think.) Julie then put her nutted feet up to her mouth and licked the nutt off her feet. he licked her other leg and was done. So she moved back in starting at the feet witch she cleaned better than any shower did. He then took his feet and masterbated her. took about 3 minutes but she orgaxzimed and jaime licked it off his foot. then she licked up his hairy legs and then licked his asshole very slowly ( the asshole was clean don't worry). After that she was done and they fell asleep. They awoke at 10 pm and decided to clean themselves up and and go out and smuggle some drinks. They went out and went to a illeagal place and got the drinks and drunk them there since u can only drink them there. They got drunk as shit and so were the fat fucks. The fat bitch was his girlfriend by the way. They all went back to the hotel and the fat bitch started to fuck Jaime and the fat fuck boy started to fuck julie. they all had an orgy and yes drunk ass jaime and the fat fuck did fuck for 5 min total by blowjobing each other for 1 min each and but fucking the rest (im throwing up at this point are you?). The girls fucked to 15 min. they ate each other out, kissed each other tits and put on strap on dildos and fucked each other up the ass and the pussy. They fell asleep. Jaime and Julie awoke in the moring only to come to find out that they were laying naked with the fat fucks and they couldn't remeber shit. They screamed in horror that they woke up with the fat fuck and they did the same thing. Jaime and the rest set their pokemon free and took a shot gun and killed them selfs because of what happend. Jaime's and Julie's reasons were that they fucked really fat slobs. The Fat fucks faked their deaths by loading thier guns with blanks. So they took Jaime and Julie to the kitchen where they ate them. The fat fucks became cannibles and ate Hannible Lector after a big fight with Hannible. Twenty years later after they raped and ate everyone in the Earth they ate each other. They had a big fucking battle that knocked the Earth out of orbit. In the end a women called Blup-Blup(she is called Blup-Blup because that is all that u can understand from her) came along and ate them. She later died of a heart attack.  
  
So now they lay in hell with there punishment of watching the movie of each other fucking and every firday and saterday they are forced to fuck each other. firday is for oppsite sex sex (boy and girl) and saterday is for gay and lesbian sex). and on wednesday they get to fuck their loves ( jaime and julie/fat fuck boy and fat fuck girl/BlupBlup and herself) for only seconds.  
  
Well thats the end and it teaches you a couple things.   
  
1. How to fuck a girl/guy.  
  
2. don't get so drunk that you don't know what the fuck your fucking doing.  
  
3.Don't kill yourself because you did something awfull because in hell u have too do it over and over again for enterity.  
  
4. How to cuss someone out.  
  
5.What fat people that eat alot do.  
  
Hope you enjoyed my shitty ass story. and goodnight or goodday or good moring ot good afternoon or good enving or when ever your fucking reading this. Bye 


End file.
